


Awesome Fic for Awesome at the Disco

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Acronyms, Disco, F/M, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - Freeform, How Scottish people actually speak, IN SPACE, TARDIS rooms, Tags Are Fun, The hustle, Wikia, awesome mixtape vol. 1, come and get your love, redbone, rita repulsa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily and the Doctor dating!!!!!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesome Fic for Awesome at the Disco

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Awesome at the Disco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312963) by [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin). 



> Dear author I don't know anything about Power Rangers past the first six of them so I used Wikia to hel me out hope that's okay ❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Also I have never seen guardians of the galaxy so idk what happens in it except there's a Star lord guy and a raccoon with a gun and a tree called GROOT so I'm sorry if this sucks I tried my best ❤️❤️❤️❤️

**"Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!"** and writing their

 **Emily** the **Yellow Samurai Ranger** of Power Rangers Samurai morphed into the **Yellow Samurai Ranger.** Then she was IN SPACE because she morphed into Space. She was late for their date **IN SPACE** they made after the doctor saved Emily from the evil Rita Repulsa.

"Sorry I was late " Emily apologized to the older man

"That's okay " the grey-haired man said.

"What is this room"

"Ah was gonnae gang tae Studio 64 fur uir date but they wooldnae lit me in. Sae ah gart a disco room in mah T.A.R.D.I.S. We can jink in haur instead. "

"Okay"

"My mukker Sturn Laird gae me a mixtape called awesome mix vol. yin. We can jink tae 'at!"

"Cool"

The Doctor put the tape in a tape deck in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and played the Redbone song **"Come and Get Your Love."** Together they did the Hustle. The Doctor did the time lord hustle while Emily did the Ranger hustle.

Do the Hustle!

do do do do do do do do do do do do dodo dododo do

The End!!!! 


End file.
